


Forget me not

by jalpari



Series: • Yizhan AUs • [8]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: Xiao Zhan decides to take in a stranger who suffers from amnesia after saving him from a mugging gone wrong.All my other Yizhan stories -Yizhan diariesYizhan AUsMy Twitter -@jalpari_yizhan,@yizhanmood
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: • Yizhan AUs • [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773988
Comments: 205
Kudos: 336





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

“Hey! Stop that!” Xiao Zhan yelled when he saw the scene in front of him as he made his way home at night.

The two men stopped roughing up the other man and startled at the interruption. Xiao Zhan saw them grab some things from the now limp body that fell to the ground and begin running away.

“Hey! Hey!” Xiao Zhan broke into a sprint towards the fallen man and grunted in exasperation as the two men got away. 

Xiao Zhan stopped at the unconscious body and checked for a pulse. Relieved on finding one, he dialled the police and called for an ambulance. 

“I…I don't know the man,” Xiao Zhan spoke into the phone when asked more questions. “All I know is I caught two men mugging him and now he’s unconscious.”

“Alright, alright,” Xiao Zhan nodded. “Please get here fast. He is badly injured and his head is bleeding!”

When the call ended, Xiao Zhan ran a hand through his hair and looked at the passed out man’s lifeless body. 

“Please don’t die on me!” He massaged his temple and groaned. 

A few minutes later, he heard the welcome wail of a siren and exhaled in relief as paramedics immediately ran out the back of the ambulance and attended to the man. 

“They need to take him to the hospital right away,” a cop informed Xiao Zhan as he watched them load the man up on a gurney all in the matter of a few minutes.

“O-okay,” Xiao Zhan watched worriedly. “Is he going to be okay?”

“We don’t know yet but you need to come to the hospital with us. We’ll need to take your statement and file an incident report.”

“Oh, yes, sure,” Xiao Zhan gulped and nodded. “Okay. I gathered his remaining belongings that were on the ground,” he held out the white Nike sling bag that the two men had dropped some distance away as they had run off. 

“Why don’t you hold on to that for now,” the cop nodded in his direction. “We’ll see you at the hospital.”

The next hour was a whirlwind as Xiao Zhan did his best to recollect the appearances of the two men, what they might have grabbed from the man and any other pertinent details. 

“I’m sorry, it was already dark,” Xiao Zhan apologized for the tenth time as the cops wrapped up.

“We’ll try and find out more from him when he wakes up but we may contact you if we catch any suspects for identification too,” the cop patted Xiao Zhan’s shoulder. 

“Okay…” Xiao Zhan nodded.

“Are you the man who found him?” A doctor suddenly emerged from the patient’s room.

“Yes,” Xiao Zhan stood up beside the cop.

“He’s awake but very disoriented and weak,” the doctor continued. “I would suggest only one of you go in at a time.”

Xiao Zhan glanced at the cop who began making his way into the room. He clutched the man’s bag that was still in his hand. As he waited, he noticed the metallic object hanging from it. He turned it around to have a better look and noticed it spelled a name.

_Yibo._

Just then, the cop came back outside and Xiao Zhan stood up once again, nervous and expectant.

“We have a problem,” the cop shook his head. “He doesn’t remember anything.”

“About being attacked?” Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened.

“No, anything. He doesn’t remember anything.”

“Oh!” Xiao Zhan gasped and covered his mouth with his hand.

“It could be temporary,” the doctor hurried to explain. “It’s common with head injuries. Usually, the retrograde amnesia lasts only for a few hours or days in some cases. Once the trauma heals, he might recover his memories.”

“Until then, we have no wallet or phone on him to get any clue as to who he is,” the cop frowned. 

“Where is he going to go once he is discharged?!” Xiao Zhan asked.

“We might take him into social custody if he-”

“Custody?! No! I…I…he can stay with me for a few days,” Xiao Zhan blurted before he could process what he was saying. 

“Are you sure, young man?” The cop eyed Xiao Zhan.

“Ye-yes sir,” Xiao Zhan stammered.

The cop stepped towards him and stared at him sternly. He lifted his hand and Xiao Zhan nearly winced but relaxed when the hand came down to pat his shoulder again and the cop’s face melted into a smile.

“You’re a kind man, Xiao Zhan,” the cop spoke gently. “Now go on, go see him. It’ll do him good to see a friendly face that isn't a cop.” 

* * *

Xiao Zhan peeked in carefully before entering the room. The young man was seated on the bed and was currently staring out the window. 

“He-hello,” Xiao Zhan began unsurely, “may I come inside?”

The young man, who was bandaged around his forehead, turned to look at him and nodded slowly. 

“My name is Xiao Zhan,” Xiao Zhan spoke softly and took the seat by the bed.

“I don't remember my name,” the young man pursed his lips and frowned.

“Yeah, the doctor says your head injuries will heal though and that could bring back your memories too,” Xiao Zhan smiled comfortingly. 

“Are you the person they said found me?” The young man looked at Xiao Zhan carefully as if trying to recognize him. 

“Yes, I tried to stop the mugging but was too late,” Xiao Zhan held out the bag, “and these are some of your things. Maybe something may ring a bell?”

The young man took the bag and eyed it from all angles. 

“I don't recognize it,” he sighed and opened the zipper of the sling bag. 

He emptied its contents on his lap and Xiao Zhan watched as he picked up the random objects - keys attached to a lego keychain, a strange looking instrument that could have been some kind of tool, a hand sanitizer, a portable phone charger, and a packet of tissues. 

“Looks like I like legos and keeping my hands clean,” the young man shrugged with a huff.

“The bag has some kind of ornament hanging from it that says Yibo,” Xiao Zhan pointed. “Does that name sound familiar?”

“Yibo,” the man rolled his mouth as he said the name. “Yibo.”

Xiao Zhan waited patiently.

“No, the name doesn’t ring a bell,” the young man puffed his cheeks and popped them in frustration. 

Xiao Zhan couldn't help but smile at the expressiveness of his face. 

“It’s okay…give it time.” 

“Thank you for your help,” the young man put the objects back inside the bag and placed it on the side stand. 

“It’s not a big deal…umm…also…” Xiao Zhan hesitated.

The young man looked at him expectantly.

“The police officer said that they would have to take you to social services after you’re discharged,” Xiao Zhan informed him reluctantly and didn't miss the way the young man’s face dropped, “but I offered to let you stay with me,” he added hurriedly, “if that’s a better option for you!”

The young man’s eyes widened and he stared at Xiao Zhan silently. 

“Whatever you feel more comfortable with!” Xiao Zhan tried to sound reassuring. 

“Why are you helping me?” 

Xiao Zhan paused at the earnest question.

“Because it’s the right thing to do,” he spoke calmly and smiled, finally relaxing. “And I can’t just let you figure this out alone. I wouldn't want to figure this out alone if I were in your shoes,” he went on frankly. 

The young man’s eyes grew shiny and Xiao Zhan placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. 

“So, what do you say?” Xiao Zhan asked gently. 

“Thank you, Xiao Zhan,” the young man managed a weak smile. “And you can call me Yibo.” 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

“Here we are,” Xiao Zhan announced as he opened the door to his flat the next evening when Yibo got discharged. 

Yibo followed Xiao Zhan into the apartment quietly. The whole drive there he had gone back and forth on his decision to stay with a stranger.

_But then again, everyone is a stranger at this point._ His mind reminded him. 

With a gulp, he followed Xiao Zhan further in as he showed him the apartment.

“That’s the kitchen and there’s only one bedroom but the couch is a pull out bed that is very comfortable and spacious,” Xiao Zhan smiled sheepishly as he demonstrated with the sofa bed. 

“It’s good enough for me,” Yibo smiled back reassuringly. 

“Get comfortable...shower’s that way if you need it,” Xiao Zhan walked towards the kitchen backwards as he spoke, “and I’ll prepare us some dinner.”

Yibo sighed once Xiao Zhan disappeared into the kitchen. 

“Oh, I almost forgot…” Xiao Zhan’s head poked out of the kitchen all of a sudden, “feel free to go to my room and browse through my wardrobe. I’m a little taller than you but my clothes should fit you otherwise.”

With another kind smile, he vanished into the kitchen again. Yibo couldn't help but smile in return at the ease with which Xiao Zhan had welcomed him into his life. Hesitantly, he made his way to the bedroom and opened Xiao Zhan’s wardrobe. 

In an attempt to not be rude and linger too long, he grabbed the first t-shirt and shorts he could find and headed to the shower. When he was done, Xiao Zhan had dinner set up for them. 

“So,” Xiao Zhan began once Yibo sat down at the table, “you must be hungry,” he smiled and placed the plate in front of him. “Eat up!”

“Thank you, Xiao Zhan,” Yibo replied in a very serious tone as he eyed the smiling man.

“Oh god,” Xiao Zhan looked at his plate sheepishly, “please don’t thank me so seriously. It makes me feel uncomfortable.”

“Okay, I won’t,” Yibo replied with a small smile as he watched Xiao Zhan turn red with embarrassment. 

“So, you really don’t remember anything, huh?” Xiao Zhan huffed and started eating.

“It’s like a blank slate,” Yibo mumbled as he munched on the rice, “It’s like…I know I’m alive and a human but everytime I think about myself and my life, I get a headache. The cops had to tell me I’m in Beijing and that I had been injured in a mugging.”

“I can’t even begin to imagine what that must feel like,” Xiao Zhan sighed and knitted his eyebrows at Yibo worriedly. 

“And I can’t even begin to explain what it feels like,” Yibo shrugged and shook his head, pursing his lips. 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to bring you down,” Xiao Zhan reached for Yibo’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. 

“Why don’t you tell me something about yourself?” Yibo let out an exhale and smiled at Xiao Zhan.

“Fair enough,” Xiao Zhan smiled widely with a mouth full of rice. “My name is Xiao Zhan. I’m 28 years old, originally from Chongqing in the south but been living in Beijing for three years now, went to college to be a designer but trying to make a name for myself as a painter now.”

“Wow...painter, huh?” Yibo blinked in awe as he chomped down more food. 

Xiao Zhan smiled shyly and nodded.

“Why do you live alone? I wouldn't like to live alone,” Yibo blurted suddenly.

“So you don't like being alone and are very blunt and straightforward,” Xiao Zhan smirked before answering the question. 

“I like having my own space and being independent,” Xiao Zhan shrugged. “But I have friends who live nearby. Xuan Lu and Wang Zhoucheng, they’re brother and sister, live across the street. I met them when I moved in here at the coffee shop downstairs. I can introduce you to them if you want. If I ever feel alone, I just hang out with them and it feels okay….” Xiao Zhan went on.

“Any relationships?” Yibo asked after some hesitation. 

“I broke up with my boyfriend a few months ago,” Xiao Zhan smiled politely and cleared his throat. “Anything else you’d like to know?”

“Sorry,” Yibo grinned sheepishly. 

“No, you’re going to be staying with an absolute stranger. You have every right to want to know more,” Xiao Zhan reassured him. 

“You’re the one who’s going to be living with a total stranger who doesn’t remember anything about himself,” Yibo pointed out. 

“Everything will be okay with time,” Xiao Zhan smiled at him kindly. “Don’t worry.”

* * *

“Here’s a comforter in case you’re cold at night,” Xiao Zhan handed Yibo the bedding after they had pulled out the sofa bed. 

“Thanks,” Yibo nodded and fluffed the pillow. 

“Okay then,” Xiao Zhan scratched the back of his neck, “goodnight I guess...and if you need anything, just knock on my door…I’m a light sleeper.”

“Mn,” Yibo replied. “Goodnight, Xiao Zhan.”

“You look younger than me,” Xiao Zhan leaned against the door leading to his bedroom, “you can call me Zhan-ge if you want. Less formal that way!”

“Okay,” Yibo smiled and bit his lips, “Zhan-ge…”

“Alright then,” Xiao Zhan straightened up and began closing the door. “Get some rest.”

Yibo laid down after Xiao Zhan closed the door and tucked himself in. He turned off the lamp but as soon as it turned dark, his heart began racing. 

_Am I scared of the dark?!_ Yibo fumbled for the lamp and turned it back on immediately. 

Immediately comforted by the light, Yibo decided to sleep with the light on. But he tossed and turned and no sleep came. 

_I’m just uneasy because of everything._ Yibo told himself. _But why does it feel like I need some sound to sleep?_

Yibo sat up again after half an hour of more tossing and turning. Carefully, hesitantly, he turned the TV on with the remote and turned the volume down to a murmur. He lay back down with a relieved sigh.

_Why does this feel right? Is this how I always sleep? With lights and sounds on? Or am I just anxious because of my situation?_

As Yibo pondered over his sleeping habits, he heard the door to Xiao Zhan’s bedroom open.

“Everything okay?” Xiao Zhan’s groggy voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Oh, sorry! Did the TV sound disturb you?” Yibo sat up and turned the TV off immediately. 

“No…not at all,” Xiao Zhan waved a hand in dismissal. “Not able to sleep?”

“I think…I think I need some lights and sounds on to sleep…” Yibo pursed his lips. 

“Oh, did you remember that?” Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened slightly. 

“No, but I feel it…instinctively…”

“That’s a good sign…maybe you don't live alone either…because you said you wouldn't like to live alone earlier. That means someone will be looking for you soon!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed.

“Mn, let’s hope so,” Yibo muttered.

“Alright, I’m gonna go back in,” Xiao Zhan turned back inside. “You can keep the TV on if it helps you sleep. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Yibo laid back down and turned the TV on. 

_There’s worse things that could have happened._ Yibo settled himself back in the bed. _Like Zhan-ge said, everything is going to be fine. Don’t worry. There’s nothing you can do right now except rest and recover._

With those thoughts and some deep breathing which he found himself doing automatically to calm down, Yibo finally drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo called out suddenly as he startled awake from a nightmare. “Zhan-ge!”

The door to Xiao Zhan’s room opened hurriedly and out rushed a very groggy Xiao Zhan.

“What? What happened?” Xiao Zhan ran to Yibo’s side.

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo looked around him, slowly waking up fully and confused.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Xiao Zhan rubbed his arms and helped him sit up. “Maybe you had a nightmare.”

“I…I don’t know…I’m scared!” Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan, worried.

“It’s okay, you’re at my home, remember?” Xiao Zhan cupped Yibo’s cheeks and spoke in a soothing voice. 

“I…I am,” Yibo began calming down. 

“And you’re safe here,” Xiao Zhan smiled.

“Mn,” Yibo nodded slowly and finally began breathing normally. 

“How about you come sleep inside for the night?” Xiao Zhan stood up and held Yibo’s hand. “It’s probably for the best.”

“No, I don't want to trouble you,” Yibo hesitated even though he wanted to jump at the option. 

“It’ll be no trouble!” Xiao Zhan helped Yibo up and grabbed his blanket. “I have a huge bed,” he went on as he led Yibo into the room. “And you need proper sleep so you can recover properly.”

Xiao Zhan gestured to his king size bed and waited for Yibo to settle in. 

“Thank you,” Yibo muttered as he got into bed. 

“Sleep well,” Xiao Zhan replied as he got into his side of the bed. “And wake me up if you can’t sleep still, okay?”

“Mn,” Yibo nodded and tucked himself in as well.

“Here,” Xiao Zhan handed Yibo his phone, “I’ll leave the lamp on your side of the bed on, and you can play something on my phone if you need sound.”

“But won’t you get disturbed?”

“Don’t worry about me,” Xiao Zhan yawned and patted his mouth. “I’ll be fine!”

With those words, Xiao Zhan turned onto his side and tucked himself in as well. 

“Good night, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan murmured before turning off the lamp beside him.

“Good night, ge,” Yibo managed a smile at the comforting sight of Xiao Zhan’s sleeping body beside him.

_Whatever happens next, I’ll never forget your kindness._

* * *

When Xiao Zhan woke up in the morning, Yibo was still sound asleep. At some point during the night, however, he had managed to shuffle closer to Xiao Zhan and was pressed up beside him now, with one leg thrown casually over Xiao Zhan’s leg.

Xiao Zhan carefully extricated his leg from beneath Yibo without waking him and then, with a sigh of relief, sat up and stretched. He twisted and turned his body to stretch the kinks out and was about to get out of bed when he felt an arm snake around his waist. 

He looked down in shock to see Yibo wrapping himself around him like a coil and snuggling closer. Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened and he cleared his throat in an attempt to wake Yibo. When that didn’t work, he gently shook the boy awake. 

“Ge,” Yibo mumbled in his sleep, “two more minutes.”

_Is he referring to me or some other ge?_ Xiao Zhan couldn't help but wonder. 

“Yibo, I need to get up,” Xiao Zhan shook him again, this time with a little more force. 

Yibo’s eyes fluttered open and Xiao Zhan couldn't help but smile at the innocent face that returned his gaze. 

“Ge?” Yibo asked groggily. 

“Yes? It’s me. Xiao Zhan.”

“Oh, sorry!” Yibo suddenly pulled back as he realized the position they were in and immediately uncoiled from around Xiao Zhan sheepishly. 

“It’s okay,” Xiao Zhan chuckled and got out of bed finally. “I’m going to shower and make us some breakfast. Feel like anything in particular?”

“Anything is fine,” Yibo responded, cheeks still flushed red from embarrassment.

“Alright, see you in a bit,” Xiao Zhan shrugged and headed to shower.

_What the fuck is wrong with me!?_ Yibo cursed himself inwardly when Xiao Zhan left and dragged a hand down his face. _Was I cuddling him for god’s sake?!_

With a groan, Yibo fell back on the bed and covered his face.

_I need to be more careful. I shouldn't creep him out!!_

A few minutes later, Xiao Zhan emerged from the shower in nothing but a towel. 

_Fuck._ Yibo’s mind glitched. 

“Shower’s yours,” Xiao Zhan beamed at him as he reached for some clothes in the wardrobe. 

“Uhuh,” Yibo nodded automatically as he watched Xiao Zhan pull a top over his head and down his naked wet back.

_Don’t stare at him. Fuck._ Yibo looked down at his growing erection and his eyes bulged. _It’s just morning wood. It’s just morning wood._ He tried placating himself. 

Before Xiao Zhan could turn around, he rushed to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. 

_Okay, this is natural. Xiao Zhan is hot. It happens. Just don’t do anything stupid for the rest of your stay here._

* * *

When Yibo was done showering, he found a set of clothes kept for him on the bed and changed into them. He found Xiao Zhan cooking in the kitchen and smiled when he realized Xiao Zhan was humming and singing while totally engrossed in preparing their meal. 

_He has the voice of an angel._ Yibo noted. 

“Oh!” Xiao Zhan startled when Yibo entered the kitchen quietly. “I didn’t notice you there,” he chuckled. “Sorry, I’m a kitchen singer. I’ll shut up now.”

“No! Don’t!” Yibo exclaimed. “You sing really well!”

“Oh, thank you,” Xiao Zhan blushed and smiled at Yibo. 

_Fuck. He has the smile of an angel too._ Yibo’s mind added involuntarily. 

“So, it’s the weekend,” Xiao Zhan interrupted his thoughts. “I usually just paint some more or watch movies. But the doctor said that you need some more rest,” he went on as he prepared two plates, “so try and do that even if you feel better, okay?”

“Mn,” Yibo grabbed both plates and headed towards the dining table as Xiao Zhan undid his apron and brought the water. 

“Oh, I forgot to bring the sauces,” Xiao Zhan eyed the table and remembered. “One sec…”

Just as he went inside the kitchen to fetch the sauces, there was a knock on the door. Yibo gazed after Xiao Zhan but when he didn’t emerge, he decided to answer the door himself. He walked to the front door and opened it to find a frowning young man standing on the other side. 

“Who are you?” The man spoke first. 

Yibo felt an immediate dislike towards the man. 

“I think I should be asking that question. How can I help you?” Yibo replied instead. 

“I’m Xiao Zhan’s boyfriend,” the man replied rudely. “Now tell me. Who are you and what are you doing in my boyfriend’s house in his clothes?”

“Oh,” Yibo’s eyes widened slightly at the revelation but then remembered that Xiao Zhan had mentioned he broke up with his boyfriend. “But Zhan-ge said he broke up with you several months ago.”

“ _Zhan-ge_? Who _are_ you?” The man eyed Yibo carefully this time. “I’ve never seen you before.”

“I-” Yibo began but was interrupted by the arrival of Xiao Zhan.

“Who is it, Yibo?” Xiao Zhan appeared beside him in the doorway.

Yibo noticed the way Xiao Zhan’s smile immediately vanished and the color drained from his face. 

“ _Zhan-Zhan_ ,” the visitor smirked on seeing Xiao Zhan but Yibo didn't like any of it, “looks like I was right about you. Moved on so quickly after breaking up with me. I knew you were a little slut.”

“You!” Yibo’s temper flared up and he took a step towards the man, coming between him and Xiao Zhan. “How dare you speak this way to Zhan-ge?!”

“Yibo, wait!” Xiao Zhan placed a hand on Yibo’s shoulder and stopped him. “I can handle this,” he stepped beside Yibo and sighed. “I don’t care why you’re here, Chu Yue. I need you to leave. I want nothing to do with you.”

“Of course, you don’t! Now that you have a cute little boy toy with you,” the man taunted Xiao Zhan.

“Didn’t you hear the man?” Yibo growled. “You should leave!”

“Let’s go inside,” Xiao Zhan shook his head and led Yibo in by the elbow.

Chu Yue huffed and stomped his foot before turning around and leaving the way he came.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

“Are you okay?” Yibo asked Xiao Zhan when they closed the door behind them. 

“I…I’ll be fine,” a visibly shaking Xiao Zhan replied. 

Something came over Yibo and he enveloped Xiao Zhan in a hug. Xiao Zhan froze a bit but then melted into the embrace. It had been so long.

So long since he had sought comfort from somebody. So long since he had dealt with the toxicity of his breakup. So long since he had felt seen and taken care of. 

And to think that he would now feel all those things in the arm of a complete stranger, brought a chuckle to his lips. 

“What happened?” Yibo pulled back when he heard Xiao Zhan laugh.

“Nothing,” Xiao Zhan wiped the corner of his eyes and smiled sadly at Yibo. “It’s just strange how comfortable I feel around you and we barely know each other.”

“Maybe it’s easier _because_ I’m a stranger,” Yibo shrugged. 

“And I should be the one comforting you…given everything you’re going through,” Xiao Zhan shook his head and sighed.

“Just because I’m going through something, doesn’t mean your hurt isn't deserving of attention.”

“Hmm,” Xiao Zhan nodded thoughtfully. “You’re right.”

Suddenly, he stood up and stretched out his hand towards Yibo.

“What?” Yibo asked, although he took Xiao Zhan’s hand without hesitation and stood up after him. 

“We both have troubles that are bogging us down. But we won’t be bogged down by them! Let’s get our mind off our worries and have some fun this weekend!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed enthusiastically. 

“What did you have in mind?” Yibo smiled at Xiao Zhan and nodded.

* * *

“This is not what I had in mind!” Xiao Zhan grunted as he struggled to skate on the ice rink.

“But it’s fun, ge!” Yibo laughed merrily as he held Xiao Zhan’s hand and led him around the arena.

“Only when you know how to skate like you do apparently!” Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes but held on to Yibo’s hand tightly.

Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but smile though when he saw how happy and carefree Yibo seemed on the ice. He also couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter each time the smile was aimed at him. They spent the better part of an hour together skating about the rink. Or to put it more accurately, Yibo spent the better part of an hour holding Xiao Zhan’s hand as he took him from one corner of the arena to the other and back.

“So,” Yibo began once Xiao Zhan finally began relaxing on the ice, “how did you end up with an asshole like him?”

Xiao Zhan chuckled at the question and let out a long exhale.

“He’s…a complicated person…”

“Sounded abusive to me,” Yibo snorted.

Xiao Zhan sighed and looked at his feet as he tried to find the words to explain himself.

“I guess he could never trust me and was always suspicious,” Xiao Zhan frowned. “Eventually, it got too toxic and I ended things with him.”

“He clearly took it well,” Yibo commented sarcastically. 

“Clearly,” Xiao Zhan played along and stated flatly.

Both giggled after a few seconds of silence.

“I think you’re being too nice…if it were me, I would tell that person to fuck right off,” Yibo spoke eventually. 

“It’s hard turning your back completely on someone you cared about once,” Xiao Zhan sighed. 

Just then, Xiao Zhan tripped over his skates and was about to hit the ground, when Yibo wrapped his arms around his waist and broke his fall. Xiao Zhan had instinctively grabbed onto Yibo’s jacket and looked at him with eyes wide open as he remained suspended in his arms. 

“I think I’ve had enough ice skating for now,” Xiao Zhan giggled as Yibo stared back at him.

“Okay,” Yibo nodded.

“Uhh...I can stand now,” Xiao Zhan gestured towards the ground and tugged at Yibo’s jacket lightly.

“Oh okay,” Yibo smiled, as if snapping out of a daze, and he helped Xiao Zhan stand up straight again.

“What do you want to do next?” Yibo asked with a smile on his face. 

Xiao Zhan grinned as he caught Yibo’s wrist and led him away from the ice rink.

“I want to do that,” he pointed.

* * *

“When you pointed at the amusement park, I was hoping you didn’t mean this!” Yibo gasped as they strapped into the seats beside each other.

“Are you scared of roller coasters?!” Xiao Zhan asked with a smirk.

“I guess so!”

“It’ll be okay! Just close your eyes!” Xiao Zhan laughed.

Just as the ride started, Yibo grabbed hold of Xiao Zhan’s hand and Xiao Zhan felt his heart flutter again. He let the boy intertwine their fingers and ignored the way it made his heart flutter harder.

After the ride, Yibo found that he enjoyed it despite his initial fears. They went on all the rides in the amusement park and Xiao Zhan found that he quite enjoyed holding hands with Yibo. Only on the rides of course. 

By the time they were done, evening had come and the sun was beginning to set.

“How about we grab an ice cream?” Xiao Zhan asked excitedly as he noticed the ice cream cart nearby.

“Sure!” Yibo laughed and let himself be dragged towards the cart.

As they licked their ice creams and watched the sunset go by, while lounging on the grass, Xiao Zhan felt a contentment.

“This was nice,” Yibo broke the silence. 

“Hmm, it was…I needed it.”

“I don't know if my memory will ever come back but this is a new memory that I won't forget now. So thank you for that,” Yibo went on. 

“Hey,” Xiao Zhan turned towards Yibo and placed a hand on his hand on the grass between them, “your memory will come back. I promise.”

“You promise?” Yibo couldn’t help but smile.

“I promise. I have a feeling it will. And my instincts are always right.”

“Okay,” Yibo nodded and then finished his last bite.

They lay back on the grass, watching the sky change color one last time, before the stars emerged.

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo placed a hand on Xiao Zhan’s hand.

“Are you feeling scared of the dark?” Xiao Zhan asked softly. 

“Not any more,” Yibo interlaced their fingers.

Xiao Zhan pushed all the thoughts out of his head and decided to enjoy the moment. 

* * *

When they got back home at night, Xiao Zhan quietly placed the extra bedding on his bed instead of the sofa bed. Yibo, silently thankful for the gesture, got in bed beside him and got comfortable as Xiao Zhan worked on his laptop.

“So you start working again tomorrow?” Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan.

“My studio is downstairs only, so I’ll be close by,” Xiao Zhan turned to meet his gaze and smiled kindly. 

“Okay,” Yibo replied but couldn’t help the barrage of thoughts that began taking over his mind. 

“Don’t worry. It’s only been two days,” Xiao Zhan reached out and patted his head. “Give it time.”

“Has it only been two days? Feels longer.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Xiao Zhan huffed a laugh. “Somehow I feel like I’ve known you forever,” he unconsciously ran his hand through Yibo’s hair.

Yibo shuffled closer and Xiao Zhan couldn't help but giggle when he asked Xiao Zhan to do it again. Xiao Zhan put his laptop aside and ran his hands through Yibo’s hair, massaging him in the process.

“You’re like a puppy,” Xiao Zhan spoke fondly.

“Are you calling me a dog?!” Yibo looked up feigning a shocked frown.

“I’m calling you gouzaizai,” Xiao Zhan beamed. “Now go to sleep. You need to rest. Tomorrow, everything will be okay.”


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

When Xiao Zhan woke up in the morning, Yibo’s hands were clinging to his arm. Reluctantly, he extricated his arm from Yibo’s grip and turned onto his side so he could face him. He eyed the soft lines of Yibo’s face and smiled.

_I could get used to this._ He thought as he watched the sleeping boy. 

He shook his head with a fond chuckle, amused by his own thoughts.

“Zhan-ge…” Yibo murmured as he woke up to the sound of Xiao Zhan’s gentle laugh.

“Good morning,” Xiao Zhan whispered.

“Good morning,” Yibo smiled and turned onto his side to face Xiao Zhan as well.

“Did you sleep okay?” Xiao Zha found himself reaching to brush aside a loose strand of hair from Yibo’s eyes.

“Mn, you?” Yibo shuffled closer, leaning into the touch.

“Mn,” Xiao Zhan replied, letting himself play with Yibo’s hair a while longer. 

“Why were you laughing?” Yibo asked.

“Just,” Xiao Zhan chuckled again, “laughing at my silliness.”

“What?” Yibo looked at him in confusion.

“I was thinking…” Xiao Zhan grinned sheepishly, “it’s stupid!”

“Tell me,” Yibo held Xiao Zhan’s hand.

“I was thinking how I could get used to this.”

“To what?”

“To us,” Xiao Zhan whispered. 

“Oh…”

“I know it’s stupid.”

“It’s not…”

Yibo shuffled closer until their faces were mere inches apart. Xiao Zhan’s smile faded and his breath hitched at their proximity. 

“Yibo…” Xiao Zhan whispered and paused.

“Zhan-ge…” Yibo whispered back, his warm breath tantalizingly close.

Just then, the doorbell rang, snapping them out of the silent moment that was transpiring between them.

“I should…go get that,” Xiao Zhan sighed and sat up.

Before he could leave the bed, Yibo grabbed his hand and pulled him on top of him.

“Come back soon, ge,” he smiled and rubbed their noses together.

Xiao Zhan blushed and smiled back. He nodded and planted a kiss on Yibo’s forehead. Giddy with joy, Xiao Zhan left the room to open the door. 

“Ah, Xiao Zhan,” a familiar face stood on the other side. 

It was the police officer in charge of Yibo’s mugging case. 

“I come bearing good news!” The cop beamed wide.

“Good morning, officer,” Xiao Zhan bowed in greeting. “Have you managed to catch the muggers and retrieve Yibo’s things?”

“Sadly, no,” the man frowned for a moment. “But I can do you one better!”

“Oh! What’s the good news?” Xiao Zhan grew curious. 

“Someone came looking for him!”

“Oh,” Xiao Zhan’s smile faltered.

“And they were able to prove their relation to the victim!”

“Oh,” Xiao Zhan’s heart began racing. 

The cop moved aside and behind him stood a man. A very worried looking man. 

“Xiao Zhan, this is Li Wenhan, the victim’s boyfriend.”

Xiao Zhan felt his ears ring as the words dropped on him like a bomb. 

“Is he here!?” Li Wenhan walked up to Xiao Zhan’s doorstep and stood beside the officer. 

Xiao Zhan blinked at him in stunned silence. 

“I can prove that I know him! We’ve been together for a year almost now. I have photos and videos!” Li Wenhan dug his phone out of his pocket and went on. 

“Yibo…” was all Xiao Zhan could manage to utter.

“How do you know his name? Did he remember something?” Li Wenhan looked up from his phone and asked with a hopeful smile.

“I…”

“Is everything okay? Is Yibo okay?” Li Wenhan grew impatient and tried looking inside the apartment over Xiao Zhan’s shoulder. 

“Yibo is perfectly fine,” Xiao Zhan finally found his voice and slowly opened the door to let the officer and Li Wenhan inside. “Please come in.”

They filed inside in silence and Li Wenhan looked around, the worry back on his face. 

“I…I’ll go get him,” Xiao Zhan mumbled quietly. “Please have a seat.”

* * *

Yibo rolled in bed as he stretched with a silly smile on his face. He sniffed Xiao Zhan’s side of the bed and took in a long inhale when he recognized his scent in the blanket. When a few minutes passed and Xiao Zhan still didn’t return, he sat up in bed and looked at the door impatiently. 

_What’s taking him so long?_ He pouted.

He got out of bed and was about to go outside when the door opened and in walked Xiao Zhan.

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo’s entire face lit up. 

But his smile quickly faded when he noticed the sombre expression on Xiao Zhan’s face. 

“What happened, ge?” Yibo closed the distance between them and placed a hand on Xiao Zhan’s cheek. 

Xiao Zhan flinched and took a step back, much to Yibo’s shock.

“Yibo, you…” Xiao Zhan began but was at a loss for words.

“What is it?” Yibo asked, a strange unease seeping into his being. 

“We have some guests here for you,” Xiao Zhan finally managed a smile and sad laugh. “I told you everything is going to be okay.”

* * *

Yibo followed Xiao Zhan outside the room and stopped a few steps behind him when he saw the two men in the living room. 

“Yibo!!” Li Wenhan cried in relief and rushed to encompass Yibo in a hug.

Xiao Zhan clenched his fists and looked away as they embraced.

“Who…who are you?” Yibo pulled away from the hug and took another step closer to Xiao Zhan. 

“Oh! Sorry…sorry! I forgot. My fault,” Li Wenhan flustered even as he looked hurt for a moment. “I forgot your memory-”

“This is Li Wenhan,” the officer informed Yibo. “You both have been cohabitating for years now and have been in a relationship for almost one year.”

“Oh,” Yibo immediately looked at Xiao Zhan who had his eyes trained on the floor.

“He came in this morning to file a missing person’s report for you,” the officer continued.

“I would have done it sooner but-”

“But what?” Xiao Zhan finally asked.

“We-we had a fight and every time we fight, it’s normal for Yibo to crash at his friend’s place for a night or so. So I didn’t think much of his absence.”

Suddenly, they heard a thud and Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened as he realized that Yibo had passed out.

“Yibo!!” He exclaimed and immediately knelt beside the fainted boy. “Yibo!?” He patted his cheeks. “Hurry! Pass me the water jug from the dining table!” He ordered the men.

The officer passed the jug to Xiao Zhan, who sprinkled some water on Yibo’s face. Xiao Zhan checked his pulse and sprinkled some more water on his face.

“Ge…” Yibo muttered as he came to consciousness a few seconds later. 

“Yes!” Both Wenhan and Xiao Zhan answered simultaneously. 

Wenhan sat beside Yibo on the other side of Xiao Zhan and held Yibo’s hand.

“Yibo…are you okay?”

“Wenhan-ge?” Yibo looked at the man and then at Xiao Zhan. “I…I’m fine…just a little shocked...I think...I think I remember now.”

“Do you remember me!?” Wenhan exclaimed happily. “Do you remember me, Yibo!?”

Wenhan leapt forward and hugged Yibo as he lay on the floor. Yibo hesitantly wrapped an arm around him awkwardly and tried to sit up. He made eye contact with Xiao Zhan who looked at him with wide eyes.

“Yes,” Yibo managed to reply. “I remember you.”


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Xiao Zhan stared at Yibo.

“You remember now?” He asked with a teary, resigned smile.

“Yeah, I remember now,” Yibo nodded and bit his lower lip.

“Let me have a look at him,” the cop intervened. “What’s your name, son?”

“Wang Yibo,” Yibo stated and glanced at Xiao Zhan.

“Where are you now?”

“I...I’m at Zhan-ge’s home,” Yibo stared at Xiao Zhan whose face was closing off with every answer into an undecipherable expression.

“How did you get here? Do you remember?”

“I got mugged by two men a couple of nights ago. They attacked me and stole my skateboard, my wallet, and my phone. Zhan-ge interrupted them but they got away. Zhan-ge took me in when I lost my memory.” His voice quivered.

“That’s good,” the cop smiled sadly. “You remember this man?” He pointed at Wenhan.

“Yes,” Yibo looked at Wenhan and then down at the floor.

“Who is he? What’s his name?”

“His name is Li Wenhan,” Yibo’s voice lowered to a whisper. “He is...he is...my boyfriend and roommate.”

“Good!” Wenhan exclaimed and hugged Yibo again. 

Xiao Zhan stood up and walked over to put the water jug back on the table. He closed his eyes and let out an exhale. 

“Yes,” he said, mostly to himself. “That’s good.”

When he turned around, Yibo had stood up and was about to say something to him but was interrupted by Wenhan.

“Let’s go home!” Wenhan declared joyfully. “We can put this nightmare behind us!!”

“Yes, this is great!” The cop chimed in. “We will keep in touch if we apprehend anyone. But I’m glad your memory is back, young man.” He patted Yibo’s shoulder.

“Thank you, officer,” Yibo nodded.

Xiao Zhan felt his heart drop to his feet. He felt emotions bubbling up inside him and he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed. He watched as Wenhan talked excitedly to Yibo who was looking down at the floor again.

_Keep it together, Xiao Zhan._ He reminded himself. _It’s not like this was permanent anyway._

All he could do to not cry was constantly remind himself that he was in the company of three people. He didn't want Yibo or any of them, for that matter, to see his tears. 

“Alright then!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed, feigning enthusiasm, when silence descended in the room. “Everything worked out for the best at last!”

Wenhan and the cop looked at him with smiles and Yibo finally looked up.

“Thank you so much for taking care of him,” Wenhan rushed forward at that and shook Xiao Zhan’s hand. “I can never repay you for your kindness and help but here’s something for the trouble it must have caused you to have this brat around for two days!”

“No!” Xiao Zhan flinched as Wenhan took his wallet out. “There is no need for that. I just did what anyone in place would have. I’m just glad you guys are reunited and his memory is back!”

“Are you?” Yibo blurted out suddenly, much to his own shock.

“Huh?” Xiao Zhan looked at him with a nervous smile. “Of cou-of course I am. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Oh, okay,” Yibo replied, his neutral face hard to read. “Nothing. I meant...thank you for everything.”

There was a pregnant pause, when Xiao Zhan and Yibo stared at each other. Xiao Zhan felt the urge to say something more, but he was at a loss for words. What could he say?

After another moment, Wenhan cleared his throat and intertwined his arms with Yibo’s arms. 

“Once again,” Wenhan spoke politely as he leaned against Yibo, “thank you both of you for your help. We shouldn’t impose on you any more,” he addressed Xiao Zhan. “We’ll take our leave.”

Xiao Zhan nodded, feeling numb and helpless inside.

He watched as Yibo left arm in arm with Wenhan. He watched as he entered the car. He watched as Wenhan sat in the driver’s seat. He watched as Wenhan leaned forward and pecked Yibo on the cheek and stroked his face lovingly. 

“I’ll take your leave too,” the officer bowed and left. 

“Bye,” was all Xiao Zhan could summon from his throat that felt clogged.

As the door closed behind the group, Xiao Zhan was left standing alone. Alone and in tears.

* * *

Xiao Zhan didn't know how much time had passed. But when the doorbell rang again, it felt like an eternity had passed between when Yibo left and now. He startled at the sound and realized he hadn’t moved since Yibo had left. 

When the doorbell rang again, he felt a sudden rush of hope. He rushed to open it and flung the door open. 

“You,” Xiao Zhan said.

“Disappointed? Expecting someone else?” Peng Chu Yue smirked.

“No,” Xiao Zhan exhaled. “Not expecting anyone.” He stated, more to himself than to Chu Yue. 

“What’s the matter, Zhan-Zhan?” Chu Yue noticed Xiao Zhan’s forlorn expression and grew concerned. 

“Nothing,” Xiao Zhan huffed. “What do you want?”

“Oh...I...I came to apologize for the other day…”

“You could have just texted me that.”

“I...uhh….also came to collect my things.”

“Oh...okay,” Xiao Zhan replied awkwardly. “Come in.”

Chu Yue nodded and entered as Xiao Zhan retreated into the apartment.

“Have a seat,” Xiao Zhan called out as he went into his bedroom. “I’ll gather your things.”

A few minutes later, when Xiao Zhan emerged, Chu Yue was standing by the window gazing at the view outside. 

“Here’s everything I could find - just some random items and clothes,” Xiao Zhan handed him the bag in his hand. 

“Thanks. And also...sorry for last time. I lost my temper when I saw you with someone else.”

“It’s okay,” Xiao Zhan shrugged. “Anything else?”

“You seem off...everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine…”

“We weren’t just boyfriends, Zhan-Zhan...we used to be friends too. You can talk to me about anythi-”

“No, I can’t. Our friendship was over the day our relationship ended,” Xiao Zhan snapped. “Now, please leave.”

“Okay,” Chu Yue sighed. “But I know you, Zhan-Zhan. For whatever reason, you’re hurting a lot right now. And you know how you get what you get like this. Please take care of yourself.”

With those words, Chu Yue left, leaving behind a teary eyed Xiao Zhan once again. 

_I can't be hurting this much just because of two days with Yibo._ Xiao Zhan thought to himself. _It was just two days, dammit!_

And there it was. The harsh realization. 

_But these two days...changed my life._


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

( _A few days later_ )

“Xiao Zhan!”

Xiao Zhan turned in his sleep.

“Xiao ZHAN!”

Xiao Zhan grunted and covered his ears as he tried to ignore the noise.

“XIAO ZHAN!!”

Xiao Zhan startled awake at the realization that someone had been yelling his name in reality and it wasn’t just in his dream. He fell off the couch in his bewilderment and daze.

“Oof!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed as he landed on the floor with a thud.

“Xiao Zhan? Is that you?” The knocking resumed. “Open the door. I’ve been waiting here for such a long time!”

Xiao Zhan, groggy and hungover, stumbled towards the front door.

“One...one sec,” he muttered.

Xiao Zhan took in a deep breath and unlocked the door. He opened it slightly and peeked out.

“Lulu?” Xiao Zhan mumbled, squinting his eyes, shielding it from the daylight with a heavy hand. 

The door flung open and Xuan Lu barged in with an annoyed stern look on her face followed by her brother, Wang Zhoucheng, with a sheepish grin on his face.

“Sorry, Zhan-ge, but we-” Zhoucheng began but was interrupted by his sister.

“We are _not_ sorry!” Xuan Lu spoke, visibly outraged.

“Please don’t scream,” Xiao Zhan hissed.

“Are you hungover? Wang Zhoucheng asked in a soft voice.

Xiao Zhan nodded.

“On a Thursday morning?!” Xuan Lu scolded in a not so soft voice.

Xiao Zhan dropped his head and didn't answer.

“What is wrong with you, A-Zhan?” Xuan Lu spoke again in a gentle tone after several seconds of silence. “We’ve been trying to contact you for the last few days and you have ignored all our calls and messages!” 

“You don’t seem well, Zhan-ge?” Zhoucheng asked. 

“You look miserable,” Xuan Lu pointed out more bluntly.

“Gee, thanks,” Xiao Zhan snorted.

“What’s going on, A-Zhan? We’re just concerned,” Xuan Lu placed a hand on Xiao Zhan’s cheek. 

Seeing the concern and kindness in her eyes, Xiao Zhan felt his defenses lower. 

“Lulu…” Xiao Zhan’s lips trembled and his eyes grew watery. “I...I...I feel so alone.”

“A-Zhan!” Xuan Lu exclaimed and embraced the teary boy and massaged his back as Zhoucheng joined them in a group hug.

They remained in the group hug for several minutes until Xiao Zhan calmed down. Xuan Lu stroked his back lovingly while Zhoucheng patted his head gently. 

When they pulled apart, Xiao Zhan took a deep breath and spoke again.

“I think…I think I’m in love. And I think I’ve lost him forever.”

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Xuan Lu and Wang Zhoucheng sat with mouths agape at Xiao Zhan’s story. 

“Oh, A-Zhan,” Xuan Lu murmured in a pitiful voice as she squeezed Xiao Zhan’s hands. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart.”

“It’s silly…I’m being silly,” Xiao Zhan laughed sadly. “I’ve barely known him for a few days.”

“It’s not silly, ge,” Zhoucheng shook his head and handed Xiao Zhan another tissue, along with Xuan Lu as well.

Both wiped their eyes and noses as Zhoucheng went on.

“Just because you knew him for a short time doesn’t mean your feelings aren’t valid.”

“Thanks, A-Cheng,” Xiao Zhan smiled shakily. 

“I’m so sorry, A-Zhan,” Xuan Lu sniffled and sighed. “I wish there was something we could do. Is that why you’ve been drinking yourself silly this whole week and sleeping on the couch?!”

“It just hurt to be alone on that bed and in this house. He was here for just two days but he left a huge mark in this house...in my life.” Xiao Zhan smiled sadly.

“You should go after him!” Xuan Lu announced all of a sudden. “Get him back!”

“I don’t even know where to find him,” Xiao Zhan shrugged, spirit deflated. “And I don’t even know if I should. I mean he had a whole life of his own that he obviously has returned to. He...his boyfriend that he-”

Before he could finish, Xiao Zhan broke down into tears again. Xuan Lu and Zhoucheng looked at each other worriedly and wrapped themselves around him again. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Xuan Lu soothed the crying man. “Cry it out. Cry it out, and it will all become better soon.”

* * *

That night, after Xuan Lu and Wang Zhoucheng left him with promises of meeting again the next day, Xiao Zhan decided to get his shit together. He cleaned the apartment and changed his bedsheets that still smelled like Yibo. 

“Oh,” Xiao Zhan paused when he saw Yibo’s white sling bag in one corner. “We forgot about you, huh?”

He looked at the bag lovingly for a few seconds and then made up his mind. He would get Yibo out of his system. And the only way he knew to do that was to paint. 

Later in the day, after some intense cleaning self therapy, Xiao Zhan went downstairs to his studio and made up his mind. He had been blocked lately, unsure of what his next set of pieces would be about. But now he had a muse, now he had something he wanted to paint. 

And paint he did. 

With each loving stroke, Yibo’s face would emerge a little clearer, a little closer, but not close enough. Never close enough.

Xiao Zhan painted through his tears and sadness. And stopped only when he realized night had fallen. The crackle of thunder drew him out of his obsessive painting and he noticed that a storm was brewing outside in the dark night.

With a sigh, Xiao Zhan decided to call it a night. He made his way back upstairs but stopped mid step when he saw a figure looming in his doorway. Xiao Zhan gasped inaudibly when he recognized the figure at once.

“Yibo?” Xiao Zhan whispered, more to himself than outloud.

The figure turned around and froze on seeing Xiao Zhan behind him.

“Zhan-ge...I...I was waiting for you to open the door…I…”

“Sorry, I was in the studio working,” Xiao Zhan found his voice and managed a reply. 

Silence reigned as both men looked down and away from each other. Xiao Zhan was about to say something when Yibo spoke again.

“I...I came here for my bag...I forgot it here,” Yibo mumbled. 

“Oh,” Xiao Zhan’s heart sank. “Yes of course. I found it today while cleaning.”

“Oh, great. Thanks!” Yibo replied.

“It’s downstairs in the studio. I’ll bring it up for you.”

With those words, Xiao Zhan turned around, dejected, and made his way back downstairs. He entered the studio and grabbed the bag that was kept on the table in one corner. He took one look at the painting he had been working on and decided to cover it in case Yibo sees it. 

He turned around to leave but paused when he saw Yibo standing at the door with an indecipherable expression on his face. 

“Was that…was that me?” Yibo asked, rooted to his spot.

“What?” Xiao Zhan feigned ignorance.

“Was that painting of me?” Yibo took a few steps closer.

“No!” Xiao Zhan replied with a laugh as if it was the silliest thing in the world. “It’s a portrait for a commission I’m working on!”

“Show me,” Yibo demanded and took a few more steps closer.

“It’s incomplete and I don’t show works in progress to anyone,” Xiao Zhan frowned, trying to mask his nervousness.

“Please, ge,” Yibo pleaded. 

“I think you should leave now,” Xiao Zhan covered the distance between them and placed the bag in Yibo’s hands. “You got what you came here for. It’s getting late.” Xiao Zhan gestured in the direction of the door. 

“Oh, okay,” Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan, confused and unsure. “Good-goodnight.”

“Bye,” Xiao Zhan nodded and watched as Yibo left yet again.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Xiao Zhan walked back upstairs as the storm raged outside. He wiped his tears when he couldn’t unlock the door properly. Once inside, he sank to the floor and wept.

Several minutes later, there was a knock on the door, desperate and urgent. Xiao Zhan stood up and wiped his face. When he opened the door, he was left speechless at the sight of a drenched Yibo standing at his door. 

“Yibo, what-”

But before he could finish his question, a wet set of lips were on his, pressing against him like their life depended on it. Xiao Zhan fell back and pushed Yibo away, startled and astonished. They stared at each other, both panting, both with wide eyes. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Xiao Zhan closed the distance between them and grabbed Yibo by his wet hair. He pushed him against the door and kissed him again. Yibo let out a moan of surprise and pleasure as Xiao Zhan pressed against him harder and dove in with his tongue.

They wrapped their arms around each other and pulled each other closer, making out against the door. Warm, wet lips entangled together, as hot breaths intermingled. The kiss was desperate, all teeth and lips. Their moans echoed into the apartment as Xiao Zhan lined their bodies together and pressed into Yibo.

“Zhan-ge…” Yibo moaned. “I...I missed you…”

“I missed you too,” Xiao Zhan mumbled between kisses.

Just then, Yibo’s phone began ringing, stopping the kiss abruptly. 

It was as if the ring brought Xiao Zhan back to his senses. He let go of Yibo’s collar and took a few steps back.

“Who is it?” Xiao Zhan asked.

Yibo didn’t answer.

“Answer me, Yibo. Who is it?”

“Wenhan,” Yibo muttered.

“Your boyfriend?” Xiao Zhan covered his mouth, heart racing and mind reeling. “You’re still together?”

“Ye-yes,” Yibo looked down, ashamed and guilty. 

“Why did you kiss me then?!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed, tears streaming down his eyes. “Why did you come here again!?”

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo took a few steps towards Xiao Zhan but stopped when Xiao Zhan took a few steps back. “I...I...I don't know...I just had to see you again...I couldn't go back.”

When the ringing stopped, Yibo put his phone back in his pocket and let out a long, deep exhale.

“I can’t do it anymore. He is the best boyfriend and is so good to me but I can’t do it any fucking more.”

“Tell him that...not me.”

“I just had to see for myself…”

“See what?”

“Your feelings,” Yibo let out a small smile and huffed.

“What feelings? I don’t-”

“Don’t lie, ge...you feel it too…” Yibo closed the distance between them and held Xiao Zhan’s hands in his, “...our connection. It’s undeniable.”

Xiao Zhan gazed into the warm brown eyes that were staring at him with so much affection. It hurt him. He was powerless in the face of such feelings. 

“I do,” Xiao Zhan relented and whispered. “I missed you so much,” he rushed forward and hugged Yibo. 

“Shh,” Yibo wrapped his arms around Xiao Zhan and embraced him. “It’s okay. I’m here now.”

“No, you’re not,” Xiao Zhan pulled away and sulked. “You’re still with him. This is cheating, Yibo. You’re cheating on Wenhan.”

“You’re right...I should go break it up with him,” Yibo sighed. 

“Will you, really?”

“I will, ge...I promise. Wait for me...”

* * *

Xiao Zhan got no sleep that night. He was awake all through the night as the storm raged on outside. But by morning, the storm had subsided. Yet, there was no sign of Yibo. Disappointed, Xiao Zhan decided to get out of bed. He freshened up but had no appetite for food. He decided to head to the studio to paint.

When he opened the door to go downstairs, Yibo was standing on the other side with his hand raised as if about to knock.

“Oh, it’s you,” Xiao Zhan blushed, chest suddenly filled with hope and expectation.

In the light of day, Yibo seemed lighter, happier, more cheery, even though there were dark circles under his eye and a weariness to his face.

“Hi,” Yibo extended his hand towards Xiao Zhan, “my name is Wang Yibo.”

“Uhh...hi,” Xiao Zhan took his hand and shook it, uncertain.

“I was wondering if you’re looking for a new roommate and boyfriend?” Yibo smirked.

“Wha-” Xiao Zhan gasped and then yelped as Yibo pulled him towards him by his hand. 

A soft set of lips pressed against his for a brief moment.

“So? Are you?”

“I...umm…”

“I broke up with him, Zhan-ge. I’m all yours now.” Yibo smiled with crescent moon eyes.

Although, there was a tinge of sadness in them.

“Are you okay?” Xiao Zhan asked, squeezing his hands.

“You were right, ge. It’s hard turning your back completely on someone you cared about once,” Yibo smiled sadly. 

“I know,” Xiao Zhan placed a hand on Yibo’s cheek and caressed it.

“But I have someone that I care about more now,” Yibo whispered as he placed a hand on Xiao Zhan’s and leaned into the touch.

“I thought you had forgotten about me,” Xiao Zhan looked into Yibo’s eyes with hope and affection.

“I could never forget about you...just two days and you changed my life,” Yibo smiled and pulled Xiao Zhan closer. “I couldn't go back to my old life after finding my soulmate.”

“Come here,” Xiao Zhan grabbed Yibo’s hand and led him downstairs to the studio.

When they entered the studio, Xiao Zhan walked them over to the covered canvas and lifted the cloth. 

“I think I’ve found my soulmate too,” Xiao Zhan smiled and blushed.

Yibo gasped as he saw the painting of him. His face was painting in soft pastel tones of blue and red, reminiscent of a heart. 

“Zhan-ge...it _was_ me.”

“Guess it was always meant to be you,” Xiao Zhan whispered.

Yibo smiled and pulled Xiao Zhan closer. He wrapped an arm around his waist and settled his forehead against his.

“It was always meant to be you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the comments! don't forget to leave a kudos if you haven't already! hope you enjoyed this ride!


End file.
